Gruvia On Ice
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Mirajane's up to her old shenanigans again. Her Valentine's plan somewhat backfired HOWEVER she refused to give up. A little bit of gossip sparked life into a new opportunity for romance. With a bit of help her Gruvia Ship WILL be realized. Now she needs a disco crustacean, a sorcerer's weekly editor, one Gray, and one Juvia. That shouldn't be too hard.


Gruvia On Ice

 **Author Notes: I'm dead...**

 _Sen: Stay strong Mako! You got so much done already for our holiday celebration._

 **Mako: ... sob T_T It's too much! Boo hoo...**

 _Sen: Ok you know what? We'll make this a fun filled holiday chappy. Screw the rules, screw logic, this will be for our pleasure and shipping! So...please stop crying Mako._

 **Mako...kay we don't own fairy tail.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

She was planning. **"Teehee Happy Early Christmas to me~"** She was Scheming. **"My ship will finally come true~"** Dear Mavis...have mercy on these poor unfortunate souls this holiday season.

It was another crazy day in the guildhall. As per usual a brawl was going down among the many passionate mages of the beloved Fairy Tail guild. Even as the winter season comes rushing in nothing ever changes.

Cana was drinking herself silly with barrels of alcohol while being merry, Asuka was running around, her parents fondly watching over the giggling girl while chatting away.

While others were doing their best to hide their snickering and secret smiles. They knew something...interesting would be happening today. **"Hey Gray!"** Mirajane our beloved white haired demon mage was behind the stall, cleaning glass cups while the ice mage strolled her way.

 **"What's up Mira?"** Her blue jewel eyes were twinkling mischievously. **"A client specifically requested you and Juvia for a mission~"** He raised an eyebrow. **"A mission? What kind?"** She handed him the letter. **"Also clothes."**

He looked down. **"Ack! Dammit!"** As he scurried about grabbing his thrown shirt and pants, Juvia was hyperventilating in glee. This was her chance, the opportunity she had been waiting for.

Him and her, alone, together for a mission with no love rivals anywhere...it was too good to be true. **"Gray make sure you finish this mission, in fact it's absolutely vital that you do."** Master Makarov was sitting there, his favorite cup full of ale in his hand.

 **"Not that I'm complaining but why?"** The old man stared at his ice child with a serious expression. **"Because...the person who requested you is a good friend of mine. She's very picky as far as clients come but she also provides a lot of support for the guild."**

With a shrug, he and the slightly fantasizing water mage that is Juvia packed up and got ready to head out. The description of the assignment wasn't really emphasized, in fact it wasn't stated. Just that she was in need of Gray's ice, and Juvia's water magic and skills.

The reward however was huge. As far as rewards, it was unbelievable over the top payment. It being 100,000 jewels. Mr. Gray Fullbuster was wondering just what he had to do.

 _...Time Skip..._

 **"Hell NO!"** He refused, Gray Fullbuster may be many things, an ice mage, a Fairy Tail member, a stripper...but if there was one thing he refused to be...was a god damn ice skating dancer!

Juvia currently was in heaven at the thought. Already fantasizing about the beautiful romantic moment of him and her. Him holding onto her waist, staring her in the eye, as he confessed his undying love to her. The crowds cheering in the background, demanding that the couple kiss.

His client was disturbing him, both in appearance and personality. With dark green hair down to her lower back, her blue and purple orbs looking right through his soul was causing sweat to drop like bullets.

On her shoulder was a lavender cat **. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter."** It was clear she was in no ways sympathetic with his distress. **"Who says I don't!?"** He really didn't want to do this, his heart was pounding as traumatic flashbacks took over his mind.

Her smirk was absolutely terrifying. **"Oh I don't know...Makarove, Miss Strauss..."** Mentally Gray cursed, there was no way he could refuse. Especially since Fairy Tail mages don't back down from missions.

 **"Gray-Sama why are you so uncomfortable with entering the competition?"** Surprisingly the pale purple cat decided to speak up. A malicious smile planted on his face.

Itty bitty little fangs were peeping out. **"Because he is very shy, he is very self conscious of his dancing that it took a corrupted crustacean that had a crush on him to cut open his heart and get him into the dancing craze."** The usually calm mage was staring in shock.

 _'How do they know?'_ It was obvious now that he was set up. Gray regretted coming the moment this crazed woman told him the assignment he and Juvia had to do.

 **"I want you and Juvia to enter this ice skating competition where a certain criminal is performing and win."**

This Sonya Sharps lady was off her rocker and that sadistic cat was insane. **"We knew you'd be...unwilling to cooperate, so I received some help."** There was quite the backstory behind this little idea.

Originally Sonya and Mirajane were getting their hair done by Lucy's spirit Cancer, and Cancer being quite the chatterbox was bringing up moments that unintentionally sparked interest in the ice mage.

Mirajane being well...Mirajane quickly demanded details...of THAT incident. Where the gold zodiac keys as well as the Celestial King, had gone through a terrible reaction to using their powers and destroying the gates that allowed for time travel.

They became alternate forms of themselves. Cancer who usually is a cool composed barber became a fabulous disco diva. His opponent was surprise surprise Gray Fullbuster.

Careful planning was placed into this exact moment, as Cancer specified how much Gray loathed the idea of getting down and shakin it. **"Well hello sugar~ Damn it's been too long since I've seen your fine dancing form!"**

Even though he and the other spirits had been saved and returned to normal, there were still some odd side effects. Now the celestial beings could shift personas at will. Gray stepped back with wide terrible yes.

 **"No...what are you-"** The groovin crustacean attacked. Aiming right for his heart. Poor Gray, he wanted to leap away, to go as far as he could, however he couldn't. As a certain exeed held him in place. **"Let me go damn-AH!"**

Juvia watched as her beloved's heart actually got sliced. Any worry or concern was dashed instantly however, when she saw the fedora, and the swaggy pose. **"Eh man...what are you doin back here in my territory?"** Hearts were both in Juvia and Cancer's eyes.

Sonya was smirking as she was contently watching the show, Shai meanwhile held a recording lacrima. **"This will make a wonderful article for the latest Sorcerer's Weekly addition Milady~"** She couldn't help but agree. Mirajane and Lucy were going to be thrilled with this...

The end

 **Author Notes: Ok that's a wrap...this wasn't as entertaining as I thought it would be...**

 _Sen: We did it~ Another successful chappy!_

 **Mako: We're finally done! Thank god.**

 _Sen: Thanks everyone for reading our stuff, please feel free to check out all of our other holiday one shots and mini series!_

 **Mako: Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you liked it as we always appreciate the support we gain while doing these stories. Tchao for now!**


End file.
